


泫然欲泣

by 清泉石 (SpringStone)



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M, OOC, 他们是最可爱的, 剧情反转, 失忆梗, 很虐, 每个人都在尽全力保护所有其他人, 私设有, 视角转换
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpringStone/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E6%B3%89%E7%9F%B3
Summary: 眩然欲泣，实在太美，太美。美得像一束暖光融化在掌上。美得像唇角的血液散在舌尖。美得像金色夕阳里长长的光线下，他们延伸交错的浓影，和溅漫墨血的爱情。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, 佐鸣
Kudos: 1





	泫然欲泣

**Author's Note:**

> 眩然欲泣，实在太美，太美。
> 
> 美得像一束暖光融化在掌上。
> 
> 美得像唇角的血液散在舌尖。
> 
> 美得像金色夕阳里长长的光线下，他们延伸交错的浓影，和溅漫墨血的爱情。
> 
> 就像血液里的毒，滋散滚烫了灵魂，堕落或者伤害，追逐或者拯救。
> 
> 金色的阳光，生命的天使。
> 
> 厄梦的上帝。
> 
> 光辉到耀目，烫热得炽手。
> 
> 太阳。
> 
> 如此遥远，如此温暖。
> 
> 我想你。
> 
> 我想拥有你。即使被灼伤。即使被唾弃。
> 
> 我喜欢你。
> 
> 那是一种怎样伟大而悲伤的爱情。
> 
> 希望我们的故事，能有不同的结局。

我爱你，Naruto。

佐助视角：  
\-----------

这是一场梦。

从开始到结束，所有人都沉睡，所有人都清醒。

在这梦里，我感觉到真切的悲伤和砭骨的寂寞。

但是梦里，有你。

色彩被点燃，声线被唤醒。

黯淡的天空晕开色彩，连争吵也变得鲜活。

因为有你，因为，是你。

你的气息在河边的青草里散开，我坐在岸边低头看见自己在湖面上的倒影荡起涟漪。

你的鞋底在课桌的木面上留下印记，我的牙齿被震的生疼，唇上温热而柔软。

你冲上天守阁当下猫又的一击，我暗暗为第七班的同伴微笑。

你昏晕的时刻，只求白纤长尖锐的千本不要停止了你的呼吸。那一瞬，我才知道你在我心里的分量已悄然增长，你会成为我的软肋，我的阻绊，我的束约。

我必须离开了。

你在我护额上划下一道深深的印记。阳光泯灭，雨细密地下，雨水从我面颊滑到鼻尖，滴落在你的鼻尖。

你不知道，在分开的日子里，我会在瀑布下仰望星空，想哥哥，想鼬，也想你。

但我从不提及。我的野心不能为任何人所阻碍，同样，也不能连累任何人。

一切，从开始就已经是场局，谋中谋，戏中戏。你我都是被欺骗被保护的角色，不同的是，我亦是设局的人，而你活得太真实，太纯粹。

真实得意外，真实得把握不住，真实得虚幻。

我们是截然不同的人，却又是如此的相似。

从一开始，我就知道了利用；从踏出木叶森林的那一霎，我就决定了欺骗；从拿起草剃剑的那一刻，我就懂得了生命的重量。

和血洗的悲伤。

我的哥哥，一生的谎言，最痛苦的温柔。

我杀了他，他温暖的手指带着快凝固的血，点触我的额头，划过我的下巴。

黑暗的窖室里，我在崩溃的边缘，被灌输了他残忍的故事。

原来我和鼬都错了，原来我们都在谎言的千疮百孔的蛛网上艰涩地行走，然后，终于，失足堕落。

因为我爱他，好爱他，比恨他还要爱一点点。

我的世界在这一秒彻底失去了光明。

黑暗，吞噬。

鸣人视角：

我一直是一个人。

从我记事起，想不起初遇，但我就已经喜欢上一个女孩。

她有着一头樱花般的短发和清绿的眼睛。她的性格活泼任性又有些自卑。

他喜欢一个黑头发的男孩。

我有一头压不顺的乱蓬蓬的金发。

我看起来和别的小孩没有什么不同，但是不知道为什么，所有的人都把我当洪水猛兽一样去躲避，去愤恨，他们用看怪物的眼神，看我。

我厌憎这一切。

我反抗，我捣蛋，因为我想要人注意到我，我想大家认可我的存在，我不想孤单一人。

真的，不想。

那个樱发女孩闯入我的世界，名如其人，她叫樱。

她对我生气，她对我任性，她也，对我笑。

相对其它人一样自然平常，没有鄙夷，没有逃避。

我知道自己喜欢上她了。

但是她喜欢另一个姓宇智波的男孩。他众星捧月，他身世显赫，他聪明，还很厉害。他不喜欢小樱。

我讨厌这个男孩，甚至，有一点嫉妒他。他拥有我没有的一切，他像天堂的王子，睥睨我这人间落难的凡人。  
忍者学校里第一次的对战练习，很不辛，我的对手就是他。

三招两式，我被他打落在地，这个家伙，他的眼睛里没有逃避，没有鄙夷，但是那纯黑的瞳眸却让我更加难受。

他的眼睛里，甚至没有我这个人。

从心底的轻视。

我厌恶这种眼神，我恼怒，我不甘。

我也想成为宇智波那样被崇拜的存在啊。

听说宇智波一族被灭门的那天经过夕阳下的湖畔时其实我是想和佐助说说话的，因为终于有一个人和我一样是孤独的了。

但是他仍然傲气耀眼的让我无法接近，我们就在相互不爽的对视总错过。

但是总有一天，我会追上你的脚步的，宇智波佐助。

那时，一定，会让你正视我的存在。

像是命运的安排一样，我们和小樱分到了同一个小组。

那是第七班，永远的第七班，一辈子的同伴。

卡卡西老师精心设计的通关训练里，你第一次表现出注意到我的存在。你别开脸递过饭盒，我是真的惊讶，也是真的感动。

真好笑，明明之前我们还那么讨厌对方的。

和再不斩的战斗里我们融在手里剑里不言即喻的默契，丝丝入扣，天衣无缝。

在白的魔镜冰晶里，你挡在我面前，身中数根千本，鲜血洒满地，在我怀里闭上眼睛。被潮涌般的愤怒和哀伤淹没，我为你，第一次召出了九尾。

中忍考试时你告诉我你也很想和我对战时，我突然发现自己无法抑制内心的沸腾的血液。

你去追随了力量，追随了大蛇丸。蛇窟坍塌的高墙上，你逆光的身影耀目到我无法睁眼。拼命努力了三年啊，还是追不上你的脚步。

但是我不会停下，勇往直前的笨蛋的坚持是我的忍道。

在卡卡西老师指导下修炼风属性查克拉，是在一个瀑布旁。

激烈晶莹的水流声碰撞，像是盛夏里寂寞的风铃，清脆的声音在烈日下空洞的回响。

想起了终结之谷，想起了你。

广袤的田野整齐青葱，一对金黄的菜花蝶翩翩飞过，煽动翅膀的声音，很轻。

却撩开了一个慕少艾的孤单的梦。

佐助视角：  
\------------------

于是我的世界在这一秒彻底失去了光明。

黑暗，吞噬。

那一刻名为站在风浪相击的石崖边，听见如血的夕阳余辉里枭鹰的嘶叫，我听见疯狂的嘲笑声，我听见泪滴碎在地上的声音。是谁，在哭？

睁开眼，才发现那个人是我自己。

我听见自己近乎冰冷的声音：“从现在起，我们蛇小队改名为‘鹰’，‘鹰’的目的只有一个，摧毁木叶。”

我决定彻底斩断我们之间的一切。

所有的美梦，该醒了。

仇恨是疯狂的，带着绝对的狂妄与愤怒，堕落。

已经不再在乎周围的一切，因为包围我的世界只是黑暗。

唯留下黑暗。

看不见忠诚，看不见依恋，看不见光明，看不见尽头。

一切都不存在，能让我有些许感受的唯有身周蚀骨的熊熊烈焰，那独能以鲜血的祭奠才能稍稍冷却的白热炙烈的愤恨。

饮鸠止渴。

所有的存在都不重要了罢，我已经不懂得怎样去微笑。

晓的月之眼计划，带土的冷眼旁观，斑的阴谋壮略，亦或是大蛇丸的野心，都无所谓了；是利用，还是被利用；是仇恨，还是被仇恨；是痛惜，还是被痛惜，都无所谓了。

这个世界，对我来说，剩下的叫做痛苦，独余留的称为复仇。

因为，我是一个活在回忆里的人啊，我的脑海中，只有过去。

记得小时候有人告诉过我那种人是没有未来的。

也就是没有希望的。

我的世界早就没有了明天。

樱视角：  
\-------------------

对于我这个那么长久地被鸣人这个八嘎说着“喜欢你”、“和我约会吧”一类吵闹的傻话的“樱酱”来说，这两个第七班的同伴实在是很不给面子呢。被佐助这个小时候就一直喜欢的对象拒绝了初恋不说，我此生第二次表白，那么庄重的在众目睽睽之下的大老远赶来的（虽然说目的是有那么一点点不纯啦）告白这个八嘎同伴别说欢呼雀跃居然连个心动都没有地就皱着眉微微恼怒地拒绝了！实在是太过分了！

都说女人心海底针，我看鸣人的心才是吧!那么多年了说喜欢我说变就变了，虽然我也不稀罕他喜欢但是总觉得自己魅力下降了，呃，说偏题了，好了回正题。我一回村里就被佐井拉到一大堆建筑用木后面严肃地咬耳朵。虾米，鸣人知道我的计划原来是你小子告的密！？正想要一铁拳把他打到三十米外正在搭建的新书店里去当根房梁竖着，这个罕见没有假笑的家伙忙补充了一句话。

我被懵到半路硬生生停手了。

什么，鸣人犯了过呼吸症？这傻瓜以前从来没有这种病史！

这样听起来就像是自己的心上人遇险然后引起首次病发一样……

等等什么！？难道，那个让鸣人“移情别恋”的人就是……

啊？啊！啊！！！！！！！

我觉得有一根弦断了。

仔细想想，若是这样，那么一切都说得通了呀，执着地追逐，漠视了雏田的告白后又毫不犹豫地拒绝了我，都能解释了。只是究竟是什么时候笨蛋鸣人对佐助的执着开始变质成为一种甜蜜的苦涩的我就说不清楚了。也许从一开始他就有那么一点憧憬着他了，只是这个笨蛋自己还没认清而已。嘛嘛，其实这样也挺不错的，我就大人不记小人过的帮帮他们两个好啦。

拍拍佐井的肩膀：“没事啦你做的很好剩下的交给我好了。他们两个，就由我来守护！”无视掉他瞪大到圆溜溜的眼睛[请米娜桑自行想象亲爱的腰子君搞笑的表情]我一扫阴郁的心情愉快的离开了那堆木材。

然后好像听见什么东西碎了一地的声音？算了，这种小事不用在意了啦。

佐助视角：  
\---------------------

都说黎明前的虚空是最黑暗的，果然不错。

战斗在结束前将迎来最多的死亡，胜利在获胜前是最痛苦的哀伤。爱情在下定论前会有最多的摇摆和彷徨。

希望我们的故事会有一个不一样的结局。

呵，那句话在现实中不过是个笑料罢了。

是，我在逃避，我在恐惧。

逃避你不顾一切的追上来要质问要逞强要我回去。

原先的道路早就背离了，我已经不期望你等我。因为暗处的参与者把我预定的结局篡改，零零碎碎的真相，撕毁破碎了我愚昧天真的幻想。

所以想着：傻瓜，不必再追逐着我了；所以说出那日见面时决绝的话，听出我的潜台词了吗：忘了我吧。

我恐惧你将我看得太重而创伤。

放弃，对你来说才是最好。

短痛，会斩断长痛的。

鸣人视角：  
\-----------------------

现在你又在那里，没有昼夜的修行呢。

佐助。

你这家伙，居然拒绝得那么冷漠洒脱，一道烈焰就消失了。

呐，我怎么好像感觉自己被那道火烧灼了呢？心里在热辣辣的疼痛啊我说。

超级超级的生气啊，等把你带回来了一定会把你痛扁一顿泄愤的，宇智波家的混蛋！

告诉你我最近有更勤奋的修行的，很快就赶上你，别嘚瑟！

你这家伙，就算跑到天涯海角我也会把你拖回木叶的。

谁叫你跑得那么快！我都还没有搞懂自己的心情你就急火火的远走高飞了！不过没关系，本大爷是要做火影的男人，怎么可能办不妥你这件事对吧？

才刚刚从那场窒息的呼吸症体验里确认了自己是爱上你这混蛋了。怎么可能就放弃你走掉，虽然你又凶又恶入了魔般的对着从前的队友们和我，但佐助就是佐助啊，我不会放任你就这样堕落掉的，你不能失去完整的自己。

因为……因为……你知不知道完整的佐助代表着什么啊？光明，快乐，温柔，纯真，还有……我可有一些东西存放在你那里了你知不知道！

混蛋佐助，我把自己的心脏放在你胸腔了啊，你怎么可以随便失去！

所以要死的话就一起死，其实是你死的话我就没法活了吧——失去了心脏的话？我可是把我自己想通了的意念都传递给你了啊。

别假装不知道。

该死，才不要明白的告诉你我爱上宇智波家的末裔了呢，我可绝不会先说。

所以你必须第一个说出来。

不准逃走啊我说。

佐助视角：  
\---------------

那时你终于还是抱了这样的念头来找我。白痴。

白痴。

赶不走，放不下。你叫我怎么办？我们已经回不去了，离原先的轨道太远。

抛开复仇的话很想和你打一架，然后并肩而战。

这些大概是我的余念了。就像从前那样，彼此之间心有灵犀的合作。虽然不知道为什么会瞬间就通晓你这个吊车尾内心的想法。（笑）

喂，吊车尾的，我的仙人眼失传了，你可别把仙人体也绝后了啊。

所以，找个好女孩，在我看不见的地方……

算了不说这个。

我看过宇智波家族密室里的刻字，仙人眼还有一项究极的幻术“九坤•守”，不过这是个除我之外没有人知道的秘密。

一辈子都在黑暗里啊，没有梦想的家伙。一辈子都在为别人的梦想活着是有多傻？先是父亲，努力学习；然后是鼬，誓死追杀；然后，是你，对抗月之眼；大概是只有在疯狂的决定毁灭木叶的那段时间是在为自己的目标奋斗吧。不过那也算不上梦想。

其实也没什么好可惜的了，那也是我自己的选择。

然后又是别人的说法，在忍界的战场上和你再一次并肩冲杀。不过这个时候真的很开心呢，错过很久的合作还是那么娴熟契合。尽管我们都背叛了如此遥远，伤害到无法企及。

所以战争结束后，我们还是会分开的吧，鹰霸占的是天空，狐向往的是林原，飞禽和走兽，相离得那么远。

所以有件事还给你说了罢，其实我也觉得你遇见你真是太好了，虽然那天听见你这么说没有给你回答。

还有，漩涡鸣人，我爱你。

虽然我知道这将不会有结局。

“九坤•守”的谐音是“救困兽”，这大概是个巧合罢。

差不多要结束了吧？战火，和所有的纷争。

鹿丸视角：  
\-----------------

看见斑和带土被打败的那一刻，我都感觉要喜极而涕了，实在是太美了。血红的月球已经那么的接近大地，幻术的启动危在旦夕，金色烈焰的太阳是如此的雪亮，日月共天，光明与黑暗同在，螺旋手里剑和麒麟的配合是天衣无缝，光耀夺目。

我们胜利了？

我们胜利了。

我觉得自己感动得都要流泪了。

天边的云不再是悠白而是魅异的火烧红，让我想起宁次被鲜血染红了素色瞳眸。

来不及伤感，井野忽然瞪大了眼睛直直的望向那棵唯一的苍老巨松，她拽过我的手劲儿大的让我想咧嘴大叫，但是我什么都没有喊出来。

因为我也看到了树下原本坐倒的那两个忍界的英雄中，曾经的背叛者、宇智波佐助惊人的举动。

他扳过鸣人的肩，表情很认真，很决然。

“这是我第一次这样决定，也是最后一次，漩涡鸣人。”

他的声音不大，低沉而略微嘶哑，却很清楚，清楚到正好我们都听得见。

然后他就那样拥过鸣人吻了下去，旁若无人。

很深情，很大胆，像是宣誓，仿若昭告。

世界都寂静了，连同诡异的乾坤，共天的日月。

没等我们从震惊中回过神来，宇智波佐助忽然推开鸣人，飞速的结印，双眸是魅艳的血红。  
我脑中电光一闪，大吃一惊，慌忙喊道：“不好，快阻止他，他要继续……”

太迟了，血红的写轮眼微散出紫光，投映在了月球上，急剧的提取消耗、自然界的查克拉弥补了被暂时封印的十尾。术，发动了。

我极力镇定自己稳住意识，艰难的看向宇智波，耳旁是人们惊恐的呼叫。他脸色镇定，仿佛这是计划好了的一部分，没有狂妄的笑容也没有悲戚的神伤。

我昏了过去。

我就知道背叛的家伙不能被彻底接纳的，真是麻烦啊。这是我还清醒时的最后一个念头。

樱视角：  
\------------------------

我听见佐助说的那句话了。

我也看见那个吻了。

但是我却在那个动作里体会到浓重的哀伤，不知道鸣人有没有感知到？

身为感知能力极好的漩涡一族的他，我第一次庆幸他有着一贯的粗枝大叶。

拜托了，鸣人，你不要读懂佐助话里的痛苦意味，拜托了。你是我们的太阳，不希望你再受到心伤。

然后佐助突然的推离，在他结印时我彻底失望了。

这次我还是没有办法帮助你们，那么的弱，没有能力为你们守护。

我最重要的两个人，对不起。

我还是，被隔绝在你们之外。

我还是，眼睁睁看着你们受伤。

好失望，心好痛。

明明说好了要让你们幸福的。

好不甘心，我不想，认输啊。

佐助，鸣人。

幻术发动，我的意识如烟缕般渐渐离体而去，陷入昏迷。

第三人视角：  
\----------------------------

“佐助！你在做什么啊我说！”看见忍者们一个个昏迷倒下，鸣人惊恐的大喊了出来，“你难道还在想着报仇？你……！？”

佐助抱住了他，声音清浅低哑：“忘掉你刚才看见的那一切。”

“你在说什么！？你对大家施用了幻术！……”

“忘掉我，重新开始。我们是没有结局的。”佐助把头埋在了鸣人的肩颈处，声音低沉。

“什……你在胡说什么啊我说……”闷闷的回答着，鸣人感觉心口一痛：“少废话混蛋佐助，赶快给大家解除幻术。还有，我是一辈子都不会、不能忘记你的说！”

佐助微微一笑，泛着紫光的血眸还没有褪去，很苦涩，很华美。

“这是我第四次吻你。”他说。

轻轻地吮舔着柔软的唇瓣，缠绵辗转，温柔厮磨。

甜美的感觉堵满了思绪。

混合着痛苦战栗了神经。

是谁先动情，是谁先情动？

黑暗的大地，火红的撕云，天地间的光华不在日月，只倾集在两人的身上，美得无法言喻。

那世代因罪业与仇恨而造就的血眸就这么深深撞进鸣人眼底。

“那么就只忘了这段时光。”佐助在他耳边低声的说。抱住倒下的金发少年，苍白的脸抛弃了原本的高傲，此刻，泫然欲泣。

鸣人在幻术中沉睡过去。

细微的刀剑入鞘的声响过后，那双眼恢复了沈沉的黑暗。宇智波佐助左手捂住口剧烈的咳嗽起来，摊开掌心，带着温热的是黏稠的红。

第三人视角结合鸣人视角：  
\--------------------

“鸣人君，快醒……快醒来！”

是谁的声音再叫我？

“看样子要醒了！”

不同的声音，甜美的，豪爽的，激动的。

是小樱吗？还有……雏田？

鸣人努力地睁开眼。

“醒了醒了！”

哪个男孩的声音这么沙哑？

“太好了！这个笨蛋……”

啊，小樱又说我是笨蛋了。

睁大眼睛，头顶白色的天花板一尘不染，温暖的金色阳光透过窗户照进病房来，生机勃勃。

“太好了！”小樱抱住穿着条纹病服的鸣人喜极而泣。

鸣人看向床边挤满的同伴们一张张挂着泪珠的欣喜的脸：井野抱着一束向阳花，佐井一脸讨打的微笑，小李勒过志乃的脖子大喊大叫，天天拍手欢呼，鹿丸长嘘了一口气，丁次捧着一堆薯片不再咀嚼，赤丸用力的舔着牙的脸，雏田绞着手红脸微笑，喜悦的气氛充盈了纯白如纸的病房。

“谢谢大家……”鸣人有些哽咽，有这么多朋友在关心自己，怎能不感动？

但是……

少了一个很重要的人。

“呐，佐助呢？他……没回来吗？”

“你在说什么啊，鸣人。”井野惊讶的问。

“佐助是谁？”丁次停下拆开新的一包薯片的行动。

大家面面相觑。

“宇智波佐助啊，第七班的那个黑眼睛番茄混蛋，会千鸟有写轮眼总不愿回村的臭屁家伙啊！”鸣人激动起来。

“鸣人，你是不是睡了七天又连烧了三天所以病糊涂了？”牙搂过赤丸问。

“从没听说过这个人啊。”天天歪着头回忆着。

“什……什么？”鸣人呆住了，转头求助似的看向小樱。

“貌似有过这么一个人吧，好像我以前还喜欢过他，不过记不太清楚了。”小樱摇摇头，抱歉的说。

“啊，你是说宇智波家的那个小鬼吗？”鹿丸像是想起了什么，插口道，“是有这么一个人，但是七岁的时候就夭折了啊，在宇智波家族被灭门的那一晚就一块儿被杀了。”

“啊，我也想起来了，真是造孽啊，那么可爱的一个孩子，我原来顶小的时候也有喜欢他的。”井野恍然大悟的说。

“你们在说什么啊我说！什么……什么灭门时就被杀了，佐助还好好的活着，是我们最先第七班的一员啊！”鸣人不知道自己现在到底是不是在做梦。

“什么啊，第七班从开始就一直是我，鸣人和佐井啊。”小樱疑惑的说。

鸣人觉得自己的血液都凝固了。

“鸣……鸣人君大概是烧过头了，所以想到些不存在的故事……要不要小樱……再检查检查？”雏田担心的说。

鸣人觉得那些声音都离自己远去了，脑中只是嗡嗡的乱响。

你，从未出现在我的世界过。

宇智波佐助。

窗外阳光依旧灿烂。

佐助自白：  
\---------------------

这是个诅咒的法术，不只是眼睛，若对象超过百人，它将以生命为代价。

我运用了它。

九坤•守。

修改记忆的究极幻术。

为了你，修改所有人的记忆，让我的存在完全抹去。

但是鸣人，你说你永远不要忘记我。最后一刻我还是自私了，我不想你就这么完全把我忘记。所以我  
只抹去了第三次吻你之后的记忆——我使用仙人模式的写轮眼发动九坤•守的记忆。

这样，就没有人会知道真相了。你保有我的记忆，但是因为周围人的言辞证明那是你的臆想，你就不会去调查，也就不会知道真相。

这样，你就可以摆脱宇智波佐助这个束缚你一生的名字，快乐的生活下去了。

这是我欠你的。

你不应该背负一份痛苦的羁绊，一份残忍的爱情。

对不起，好好活下去，拥有一份阳光的让我嫉妒的新的人生吧。

我放手，才能给你幸福。

这个谎言，可比哥哥的要厉害多了，因为吊车尾的你永远也不会知道真相，永远。

像我爱你那样永远，漩涡鸣人。

记得我，忘了我。

============终============

**Author's Note:**

> 完结了！庆祝我的第一篇完结短篇！虽然看的孩子很少！
> 
> 欢迎，不不，跪求大家给意见啊，我的第一篇佐鸣呢呜~
> 
> 就这样，我等着大家！


End file.
